lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 29 του 2017 Ιστορικά, από τότε που ανακαλύφθηκε το νετρόνιο από τον Chadwick (1932) ως σήμερα έχουν ακολουθήσει πάρα πολλά πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής, που άλλαξαν την αρχική γνώση γύρω από το νετρόνιο. Παρόλα αυτά επιλέγοντας σήμερα στη Βικιπαίδεια το θέμα «Νετρόνιο» διαβάζουμε την παρακάτω αρχική περιγραφή η οποία βέβαια δεν συμβιβάζεται με τα συγκεκριμένα πειραματικά αποτελέσματα της μαγνητικής ροπής του νετρονίου : “ Στη φυσική, το νετρόνιο είναι ένα υποατομικό σωματίδιο χωρίς ηλεκτρικό φορτίο ”. Ωστόσο στο βιβλίο ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ( MODERN PHYSICS by Frank J. Blatt, page 319 ) διαβάζουμε ότι το νετρόνιο (n ) με σπιν s = ½ (h/2π) παρότι θεωρείται ότι είναι ένα αφόρτιστο σωματίδιο, εντούτοις εξαιτίας του σπιν και της αρνητικής μαγνητικής ροπής συμπεριφέρεται ως ένα περιστρεφόμενο σωματίδιο (σφαιροειδές εκ περιστροφής) έχοντας αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια και ίσο αλλά θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο. Συγκεκριμένα το έτος 1956 ο Cohen ανακάλυψε ότι η μαγνητική ροπή gn του νετρονίου είναι gn = - 1,913, που συνεπάγεται σημαντική κατανομή φορτίων μέσα στο νετρόνιο. Επίσης και μετά από την ανακάλυψη των UP και DOWN quarks από τους Gell-Μann και Zweig, δηλαδή την αρχική υπόθεση της απλής τριάδας των quarks στα νουκλεόνια, που δεν συμβιβάζεται και αυτή με τις πειραματικές τιμές των μαγνητικών ροπών, εντούτοις στη Βικιπαίδεια διαβάζουμε ότι το νετρόνιο αποτελείται από την αρχική απλή τριάδα, δηλαδή από δυο down quarks και ένα up quark. Αλλά και πέρα από αυτό, η αρχική απλή τριάδα των quarks έχει πολύ μικρή μάζα, η οποία μόλις καλύπτει περίπου το ένα εκατοστό της συνολικής μάζας του νετρονίου. Δηλαδή στη Βικιπαίδεια που η πολιτική της είναι να μας δίνει επίσημα στοιχεία διακρίνουμε αντιφάσεις όχι μόνο ως προς την κατανομή των φορτίων αλλά και ως προς τη μάζα. Στην πραγματικότητα μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) τόσο το νετρόνιο όσο και το πρωτόνιο εξαιτίας των μαγνητικών ροπών περιέχουν σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων, που οφείλονται σε 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και σε 12 έξτρα quarks στο νετρόνιο, οι οποίες αλληλεπιδρούν όχι με τις υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των άκυρων πυρηνικών θεωριών που αναπτύχθηκαν στα πλαίσια της άκυρης σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) , αλλά αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά σε συμφωνία με τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere για να μας δώσουν την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη που οδηγεί στην πραγματική πυρηνική δομή. (Correct nuclear structure). Άλλωστε σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να δέχονται ότι στη φύση κυριαρχούν μόνο οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. ( Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα-science- το Βήμα-Online). Προκειμένου λοιπόν ο αναγνώστης να αποφύγει να διαβάζει τέτοια αντιφατικά στοιχεία , αναγκάστηκα με ένα πολύ απλό τρόπο να αναφερθώ στην ιστορία του νετρονίου που πραγματικά ξεκίνησε το 1932 όταν ο Άγγλος φυσικός Chadwick ανακάλυψε το νετρόνιο και το έδωσε την ονομασία αυτή επειδή διαπίστωσε ότι δεν το επηρεάζει μια ηλεκτρική πλάκα, ενώ αντίθετα η πλάκα επηρεάζει το πρωτόνιο με φορτίο +e = 1,6/1019 coulomb. Δυστυχώς η απουσία πειραμάτων μαγνητικής ροπής το 1932, ώστε να δείχνουν ότι το νετρόνιο περιέχει κατανομές φορτίων, που να οδηγούν στην εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, ο Heisenberg (1932) εγκαταλείποντας τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, που έλυσαν το πρόβλημα του υδρογόνου με το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) και τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926), βιάστηκε να προτείνει ότι η δύναμη έλξης στον πυρήνα οφείλεται σε μια υποθετική ανταλλαγή ηλεκτρονίων που την ονόμασε δύναμη ανταλλαγής. Αμέσως μετά και ο Fermi (1934) προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει την εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου από τον πυρήνα, που οφείλεται στη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο, εγκαταλείποντας και αυτός τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού υπέθεσε ότι στον πυρήνα υπάρχουν (εκτός από τις υποθετικές ισχυρές δυνάμεις), και ασθενείς δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας χωρίς όμως τη μεσολάβηση άλλων σωματιδίων. Ενώ στη συνέχεια ο Yukawa (1935) για να ερμηνεύσει την ισχυρή πυρηνική έλξη υπέθεσε ότι αυτή οφείλεται στην ανταλλαγή όχι από ηλεκτρόνια αλλά από άλλα πιο βαριά σωματίδια που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια, παρότι την ίδια χρονιά τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, χωρίς δηλαδή τη μεσολάβηση των άκυρων πεδίων (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) και σωματιδίων. Ένα άλλο πολύ σπουδαίο γεγονός που είχε άμεση σχέση με την υποθετική ανυπαρξία της κατανομής φορτίων στο νετρόνιο και που οδήγησε τότε στην πλήρη εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού ήταν και το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ που έδειξαν τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής , αφού οι φυσικοί ακολουθώντας την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν (invalidity of special relativity) πίστεψαν ότι η ενέργεια της πυρηνικής σύνδεσης δεν οφείλεται στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις, όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr, αλλά στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. Λόγου χάρη στο μοντέλο Bohr (1913) τα πειράματα του ιονισμού του υδρογόνου έδειξαν ότι σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, που παραβίασε ο Αϊνστάιν, (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 αλλά στην ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw = 13.6 eV του ηλεκτρονίου και πρωτονίου, που ακυρώνει την ενέργεια ηρεμίας, που υπέθεσε ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα.( INVALID REST ENERGY). Κατά συνέπεια σύμφωνα και με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται στη μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου (Discovery of dipole nature of photon) που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993). Έτσι μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι στο δευτερόνιο η πειραματική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV του νετρονίου με το πρωτόνιο συνοδεύεται και από ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ που ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα 4,35 ηλεκτρονίων. Αυτό λοιπόν το έλλειμμα μάζας σύμφωνα με την λαθεμένη ερμηνεία της εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν ΔΕ = ΔΜc2 θεωρήθηκε ότι μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 2,2246 MeV. Δηλαδή όλοι οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα πίστεψαν ότι επιβεβαιώθηκε η θεωρία της σχετικότητας από τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Στην πραγματικότητα σύμφωνα με το νέο νόμο της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV στο δευτερόνιο είναι μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του διπολικού φωτονίου δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν = 2,2246 ΜeV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του ίδιου διπολικού φωτονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η εργασία μου του 1993 με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης, που δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = h/m = c2 Aντίθετα η θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν απορρίπτεται από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). Είναι γεγονός πως σήμερα αν οποιοσδήποτε φυσικός θελήσει να διαπιστώσει απλά ότι στην κβαντική και πυρηνική φυσική όλα τα πειράματα απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν, τότε αρκεί να χρησιμοποιήσει τις μάζες του νετρονίου, του πρωτονίου και του ηλεκτρονίου που μας τις δίνει επίσημα η ίδια η Βικιπαίδεια. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τη Βικιπαίδεια έχουμε τις παρακάτω μάζες: Νετρόνιο = 1,674927351/1027 Kg. Πρωτόνιο = 1,67262177/1027 Kg . Ηλεκτρόνιο = 9,10938291/1031 Kg. Επιπλέον, σύμφωνα με μια δική μου συνδυαστική μέθοδο, διαιρώντας τις μάζες του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα μπορούσε να γράψει τις μάζες του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου χρησιμοποιώντας ως μονάδα μάζας όχι το κιλό (Kg) αλλά τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου. Έτσι θα έγραφε : Νετρόνιο = 1838,6837 ηλεκτρόνια. Πρωτόνιο = 1836,1527 ηλεκτρόνια Κατά συνέπεια όταν το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο θα έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 2,531 ηλεκτρονίων . Έτσι το ηλεκτρόνιο που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα, όπως έδειξαν και τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) και του Bucherer (1909) έχει μια αυξημένη μάζα περίπου 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων διότι το αντινετρίνο που εκπέμπεται μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο συνήθως έχει μάζα σχεδόν μηδενική. Επομένως η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στην υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) του Αϊνστάιν, που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, αλλά στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας των 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων που προκύπτει κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Ιστορικά, ενώ μετά από τη θεωρία των μεσονίων ανακαλύφθηκε η αρνητική μαγνητική ροπή του νετρονίου, δυστυχώς δεν έγινε καμία προσπάθεια για να αποκαλυφθούν οι κατανομές φορτίων στο νετρόνιο ώστε με την αναβίωση των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων να αποκαλυφθεί η πραγματική δομή των πυρήνων. Το ίδιο συνέβη και με την ανακάλυψη της μαγνητικής ροπής του πρωτονίου (p) που είναι gp = 2,793. Τελικά το 1964 κλονίσθηκε θεωρία των μεσονίων όταν ανακαλύφθηκαν στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο τα up και down quarks. Είναι γεγονός ότι η ανακάλυψη των φορτίων στα quarks όπως των up (u = +2e/3) και down (d = -e/3) από τον Gell-Mann (1964) ήταν μια από τις μεγαλύτερες ανακαλύψεις του 20ου αιώνα . Όμως επειδή το 1932 δεν υπήρχαν τα πειράματα της αρνητικής μαγνητικής ροπής του νετρονίου ώστε να είναι γνωστή η κατανομή των φορτίων στο νετρόνιο, αναγκαστικά οι επιστήμονες τότε για την ερμηνεία της πυρηνικής δύναμης οδηγήθηκαν στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Εξαιτίας λοιπόν αυτής της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού παρότι ο Gell-Mann ανακάλυψε τα φορτία των κουάρκ που έδειχναν ότι στα νουκλεόνια υπάρχουν κατανομές φορτίων για την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, εντούτοις τόσο για το πρωτόνιο, όσο και για το νετρόνιο υπέθεσε ότι υπάρχουν μόνο τρία κουάρκ. Λόγου χάρη για να δικαιολογήσει το φορτίο (+e ) του πρωτονίου (p) υπέθεσε ότι p = uud = +4e/3 -e/3 = +e , ενώ για να δικαιολογήσει ότι στο νετρόνιο (n ) έχουμε εξουδετέρωση φορτίων, υπέθεσε ότι n = ddu = -2e/3 +2e/3 = 0. Βέβαια σε αυτές τις απλές τριάδες των quarks η μάζα τους ήταν πολύ μικρή, ώστε να μην μπορεί να καλύπτει τη μάζα των νουκλεονίων. Αλλά και τα φορτία τους δεν κάλυπταν τις κατανομές φορτίων των μαγνητικών ροπών στα νουκλεόνια. Με άλλα λόγια δεν έδιναν σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων για να οδηγήσουν στην ανακάλυψη των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων μέσω της εφαρμογής των φυσικών νόμων. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο Gell-Mann το 1973 ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής (Invalid quantum chromodynamics) σύμφωνα με την οποία αγνοήθηκαν τα φορτία των κουάρκ και τη θέση τους την πήραν τα υποθετικά σωματίδια με μηδενική μάζα, τα λεγόμενα γκλουόνια. Για τα γκλουόνια ο Gell-Mann ακολουθώντας την άκυρη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα υπέθεσε ότι παρότι δεν έχουν μάζα, εντούτοις η ενέργειά τους μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε μάζα του νετρονίου ή πρωτονίου. Και φυσικά μια τέτοια λαθεμένη υπόθεση ήταν αδύνατο να οδηγήσει στην πραγματική δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων, καθώς και στη δύναμη και δομή των πυρήνων (Discovery of nuclear force and structure Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτής της πραγματικής κρίσης της πυρηνικής φυσικής δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου του 2003 όπου η προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο, τα οποία δίνουν σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων που με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV). Συγκεκριμένα στα νουκλεόνια (New structure of protons and neutrons) ανακαλύφθηκαν οι παρακάτω δομές: ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκ Από αυτό το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτία από τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Επιπλέον τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου( 4u = +8e/3) και νετρονίου (8d = -8e/3) επειδή έχουν ταχύτητα περιστροφής μας δίνουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρικές αλλά και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere (1820). Από την άλλη μεριά ξεκινώντας από την αστάθεια στη δομή του νετρονίου μπορούμε να γράψουμε τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου ως εξής n = p + e- + ν- ή ΔΜ = n-p = 1,293332 MeV/c2 = 2,531 ηλεκτρόνια = e- + ν- ή ΔΜ = 2,531 ηλεκτρόνια = + 4u + 8d - + 5d + 4u = e- + ν- Και επειδή το έλλειμμα μάζας των 2,531 ηλεκτρονίων αντιστοιχεί σε ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,293332 MeV, τότε μπορούμε να γράψουμε: ddd - dud = e- + ν- = 1,293332 MeV. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση βλέπουμε ότι η τριάδα ddd είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem) που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Πάντως εκείνο που θεωρείται πολύ σημαντικό για τον υπολογισμό των μαζών των up και down κουάρκ είναι η κατάληξη της σχέσης ddd - dud = e- + ν- στην παρακάτω σχέση. d-u = e- + ν- = 1,293332 MeV/c2 = 2,531 ηλεκτρόνια. Βέβαια το απλό μοντέλο του Gell-Mann δεν μπορεί να δικαιολογήσει γιατί το νετρόνιο είναι ασταθές και γι αυτό στους υπολογισμούς των μαζών των up και down κουάρκ η παραπάνω πολύ σημαντική σχέση δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας το θέμα “ Up quark-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι η μάζα του up κουάρκ κυμαίνεται στο εύρος 1,8 - 3,0 με μέσο όρο 2,4 MeV/c2 , ενώ στο θέμα “Down quark-WIKIPEDIA” καταγράφεται η τιμή 4,5 - 5,3 με μέσο όρο 4,9 MeV/c2 . Δηλαδή η τιμή ΔΜ = 4,9 - 2,4 = 2,5 ξεπερνάει κατά πολύ την τιμή του ΔΜ = 1,293332 MeV/c2 . Επίσης στο θέμα “Quarks-HyperPhysics” διαβάζουμε ότι στο up έχουμε 1,7-3,5 με μέσο όρο 2,6 ενώ στο down έχουμε 4,1-5,8 με μέσο όρο 4,95. Δηλαδή και εδώ η τιμή ΔΜ = 4,95-2,6 = 2,35 ξεπερνάει την τιμή ΔΜ = 1,293332 MeV/c2 . Προκειμένου λοιπόν να αποφύγουμε αυτό το μεγάλο εύρος τιμών στις μάζες των κουάρκ up και down χρησιμοποιήθηκε η νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων καθώς και η διάσπαση του νετρονίου όπου n-p = ΔM = d-u = 1,293332 MeV/c2 και υπολογίστηκαν με ακρίβεια οι μάζες των κουάρκ up και down: Up : u = 2,4001586 MeV/c2 Down: d = 3,6934906 MeV/c2 Πραγματικά αν οι λεπτομερείς αυτές τιμές των κουάρκ χρησιμοποιηθούν στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων: ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς τότε βλέπουμε ότι θα μας δώσουν τις παρακάτω λεπτομερείς τιμές των πειραμάτων : ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 939,5654133 MeV/c2 ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 938,2720813 MeV/c2 Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων ερμηνεύει όχι μόνο τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις αλλά αποκαλύπτει τόσο τις πυρηνικές δομές όσο και τις μάζες των κουάρκ up και down ενώ η θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής ήταν αδύνατο να καταλήξει στις δομές των νουκλεoνίων και των πυρήνων καθώς και στον λεπτομερή υπολογισμό των κουάρκ up και down. Έτσι για να γνωρίζει σήμερα ο κάθε αναγνώστης την πραγματική φύση του νετρονίου δεν αρκεί μόνο να καταφεύγει στη Βικιπαίδεια, όπου ύστερα από την εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης περιγράφονται η μάζα του και το σπιν χωρίς βέβαια τις κατανομές φορτίων, που οδήγησαν στην αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων. Κατά συνέπεια η αρχική απουσία των πειραμάτων της μαγνητικής ροπής του νετρονίου ήταν εκείνη που οδήγησε σε θεωρίες ως το 1964 και 1973 εξαιτίας ακριβώς της έλλειψης γνώσης γύρω από την κατανομή των φορτίων στο νετρόνιο και πρωτόνιο. Category:Fundamental physics concepts